dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Earth-818793)
; | Relatives = Irina, Ayisha & Mei Ling (wives; deceased) Eva (daughter) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5 | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = Romanian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Transylvania | Creators = Bram Stoker | First = Monster War Vol 1 1 | Death = Army of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 6 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Vlad Tepes was a brutal warlord in the 1400's, and ruled his kingdom through fear. Stories spread throughout the land that his horrible temper and murderous tendencies grew, making him more ruthless than ever, even going as far as to kill the innocent people in his way. Tepes only wanted two things: ultimate power and an heir for his empire. While his wife was pregnant, she could no longer stand for him killing the innocent and took her own life. Vlad was enraged over the death of his wife, and proclaimed that he would sell his soul to have her back. When he said this, a demon claiming to be an agent of God appeared to him and told him of the power he could have if he did sell his soul. Vlad accepted the demon's deal and sold his soul in return for immortality, but it did not resurrect his wife and left him with an unquenchable blood lust, turning him into Dracula Army of Darkness Vol 1 9. Unknown to him, the demon resurrected his unborn child, a daughter named Eva, who was raised by monks and had an uncanny ability to seek out evil influences in people and destroy it. At some point before the 21st century, Dracula was killed and his body was left in a basement of a church. He was resurrected by Mr. Hyde and soon had all of his strength returnedMonster War Vol 1 1. Eventually, he was defeated once more and was decapitated in a former Big Utter Dairy warehouseMonster War Vol 1 4. Here he was found by Dr. Von Heinrich with a silver cross buried into his forehead. When one of Heinrich's assistants went to remove the silver cross from Dracula's head, the cross cut the assistant's' finger, and a drop of blood touched Dracula's skin, resurrecting him once againArmy of Darkness Vol 1 7. Heinrich was now working for Dracula, and was told to seek out The Chosen One so that Dracula can destroy the only person capable of stopping him. While Heinrich seeks The Chosen One, Dracula builds up an army of monsters, including Werewolves, Frankenstein's Monster (who goes by the name Michael), and Mummies from Egypt (including Evil Ash)Army of Darkness Vol 1 8. When Ash Williams and his friend Sugarbaby arrive in New York City to investigate a "Vampire Virus" that they believe is caused by The Necronomicon, they are greeted by vampires and Dr. Heinrich. The vampires take away and bite Sugarbaby after a fight against Ash, and Hieronymus tells Ash that to kill Dracula, he needs to use The Spike of the Crucifixion, which can be found back in time with Eva, the daughter of Dracula. After going back in time using The Necronomicon, Heinrich steals the Spike and gives it to his master, Dracula. After fighting through mummies in the middle of New York City, Ash and Eva team-up with Michael, who turned against Dracula, and head for Dracula's throne room located in a skyscraper. The three battle through the room and come face-to-face against Dracula. Eventually Eva stabbed her father in the chest using the Spike of The Crucifixion, killing him once again and killing the monsters that he had recruited for his "Army of Darkness". After he was killed, he was resurrected yet again, and this time ended up in Seattle, frequently clashing with Vampirella, but also helping her in defeating the Yag-Ath Vermellus, the creature which is older than time and created the first Vampires, and Le Fanu, a Napoleonic woman who was bitten by Dracula many centuries ago and thus became a Vampire. Sometime in 2012, Kulan Gath threatened to destroy over world based on the Mayan doomsday prophecy that the world will end in 2012 and Dracula leads a group which hunts Gath down across time and space to stop him from fulfilling the prophecyProphecy Vol 1. 20 years after The General unleashed a Deadite army upon the world, Dracula teamed up with his daughter, Ash Williams, and Frankenstein's Monster to hopefully destroy The General and his armyArmy of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 2. While battling The General's undead army, Dracula's body could no longer take standing on the holy grounds of the Grand Rapids Shaolin Monastery and his body began to disintegrate into a pile of bones and ashesArmy of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 6. | Powers = * * * * * * - Although he is immortal, he has been killed on numerous occasions, often being resurrected. * * - He has been known to change into a bat, a wolf, a large dog and fog. * - He has been able to connect telepathically to his three wives, even when he was far from them. * - He also possesses the ability to communicate with animals such as rats and bats. Defy Gravity - He has a limited power to defy gravity | Abilities = Immune to Ultraviolet Radiation - It is unknown if he still has this ability, but he was once given this ability meaning he can walk in sunlight, something most Vampires can not do. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Iconic Characters Category:Killed by Magdalena Category:Killed by Eva Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 5''